Piñata
This page is about the Piñatas that are used to upgrade plants. For the ones that appear after completing a Piñata Party event, see Party Piñata. Piñatas are new items added in the 5.7.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2. Each of them contain coins and seed packets that are used to level up plants. There are total of twenty-two types of piñatas, eleven of which are each based on one of the worlds in the game, while the remaining eleven are special piñatas. Overview Piñatas contain a random medium number of coins (100-500, 2500 for Epic Quest) and seed packets with some of them containing bonus seed packets of either Epic Quest or premium plants. Players may also receive seed packets of plants they haven't obtained, usually as bonus seed packets. They could also be plants that the player hasn't unlocked yet in worlds. Origins The name is based off a Piñata, a container made of cloth or pottery, and usually filled with small toys or candy that is eventually broken as part of a celebration or ceremony. Originally, most piñatas form the shape of a llama. Buying Piñatas can be bought from the store with Gems (20 each, respectively). However, when bought in larger amounts (6) they will give extra ones, making them more worth it, as they will give more seed packets than buying them separately. The amount of seed packets awarded in world piñatas bought in the store will increase depending on your league in Arena, and the amount of extra piñatas earned when buying them in large amounts increases by 1 for each league. World piñatas bought in the store always award 500 coins. 20 gems can buy 1 Egyptian piñata; 100 can buy 6+ piñatas of all worlds. Since the 5.9.1 update, world-based Piñatas can also be obtained from the Piñata Tracker by replaying completed levels (except for Beghouled) of that world. Note that playing a new level does not count and up to 3 Piñatas can obtained from it at a given time although the Piñata limit can be expanded for up to 5 Piñatas via IAPs. The given timer resets every 12 hours since the last time the player has played which only counts when there is an Internet connection. Seed Packets Seed packets obtained from Piñatas are based on the given selection of its type. Each Piñata obtained via Piñata Tracks contains 3 or 4 seed packets of 2 plants and each store purchased Piñata contain 5+ seed packets of 4 plants. When bought in large amounts, they will give 10 seed packets for several plants. The plants can get 20+. Premium piñatas will award either: 5 seed packets for 2 plants; or 10 seed packets for one plant. Each Piñata may also have a chance to contain 5 bonus seed packets of a premium plant, which they are the rarest to find. Seed packets of plants can be obtained from the world they were unlocked in, exceptions being plants unlocked from Player's House (found on the Ancient Egypt Piñata instead) and plants not unlocked from worlds (Premium and Epic Quest plants, which are found either as Bonus Seed Packets or from Special Piñatas). Types of Piñatas Here is the table of Piñatas that can be bought from the store, how many Piñatas that can be bought at once, and what and how many seed packets can obtained from the Piñatas. Tips In most cases (where players usually wanted to level-up plants obtained from worlds), only obtain piñatas that contain plants that you need, as it is time and/or money consuming to get piñatas that you don't need. Since most types of piñatas can be obtained for free, it is extremely not recommended to purchase them with money. Instead; either obtain them from quests on the Travel Log (which are easier to accomplish when done on the right regular or Endless Zone level), the piñata Tracker, or the store with a world-based piñata set of 6 or more piñatas that has the best gem value, as it is easy to get to the Iron League in Arena, where you will get 4 free piñatas from the 6-pack (then a 9-pack). Gallery Trivia *All Piñatas but one are based on Señor Piñata. *Getting seed packets for limited edition plants and premium plants that are not available is much harder to get than those of other types of plants. The luck needed is extremely high. *When Piñatas were first introduced, Jurassic Marsh plant seed packets were not obtainable as Jurassic Marsh Piñatas simply reward 5 gems. Therefore, Jurassic Marsh plants could not be leveled up initially. **This also happened to Aloe and Parsnip. ***This was fixed in the official release, but Aloe's seed packets were still incredibly rare, but that was fixed in the 5.8.1 update. *Gold Leaf, Imitater, Marigold, and Thyme Warp are the only plants that cannot be obtained in Piñatas as they lack plant upgrades. *Witch Hazel is the only special-edition plant that has a chance for Bonus Seed packets. **Ghost Pepper, although being a fruit, cannot be obtained in the Fruits Piñata. **Jack O' Lantern,despite being a pumpkin, cannot be obtained in Greens nor Fruits Piñata. **Dandelion cannot be obtained in Explosives. **Hot Date cannot be obtained in Fruits. **Sweet Potato cannot be obtained in Greens. **Endurian, despite being a fruit, cannot be obtained in the Fruits Piñata, but, however, it can be obtained in the Nuts Piñata. *Seed packets of Sunflower and Twin Sunflower are more rare to find on Ancient Egypt Piñatas, not counting bonus seed packets. **Coincidentally, they can be upgraded to Level 10 while other plants from Ancient Egypt Piñatas can be upgraded to Level 20. Grave Buster is the exception of this. *Animations used for the moment the player collected enough seed packets for a plant to level-up are simply re-used animations of plants being watered from the Zen Garden. As a result; **Most unused Zen Garden animations of instant-use plants up until the Far Future update are now used. Imitater's animation still remains unused, however. This is because Imitater can't level up. **Instant-use plants later released (starting with Hot Potato) simply have their idle animation reset as they don't have their Zen Garden animations. **Some oddities occur on certain plants such as Rotobaga, Primal Peashooter, and Nightshade (droplets of water appear), Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter , and Torchwood (their flames being extinguished). This, again, is because the game just uses the Zen Garden watering animation for that plant. See Also *Coins *Piñata Party *Store Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Consumables